Leo's Vendetta
by raphaelari
Summary: Sequel to Three Time's a Charm. After the death of his brother at the hands of Fishface; Leo swears vengeance. But along the way; he receives help from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo blankly stared at the body of his younger brother. Raphael had died the night before after suffering the side effects of the venom. He and his other brothers had tried everything but were unable to save their brother. Now as the oldest, he had to help prepare him for burial. But where does one bury someone in the sewers? He placed a hand on Raphael's cold forehead. "I'm sorry Raph, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. It's not the same without you. I swear brother; I will seek revenge on Fishface. No one harms my family and gets away with it." Leo already knew Raph wouldn't agree with his plan for vengeance and that he would rather have him take care of Donnie and Mikey. But he felt this is something in his heart that he needs to do. Giving one last glance, he left the room.

Donnie even so much as refused to look at Raphael's room. He felt he had failed his immediate older brother. He failed to save him. How is he supposed to be the doctor of the family when he can't even keep Death away? The events of the past few days still played in Donatello's mind. "I failed you Raphael. I completely and utterly failed!" Don punched a nearby wall in frustration, pulling back a bloody hand. Donatello laughed at his actions. Doing something that normally his older brother would only do. He watched the blood drip to the floor.

Leo witnessed Donnie punching the wall and his heart sank. His feeling ran the same as his. "Donnie you did your best." He said; placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Don glared at Leo. "How is Raphael dead doing my best? Tell me? Doing my best would mean that he is still alive which he isn't!" Don yelled; perhaps a little too loudly. "We would still have our brother. I was foolish to think that one dose was enough." Tears streamed down his face. Leo pulled his younger brother into a hug. "I know Don." Leo's shoulder became wet with tears.

Michelangelo watched from the couch. His eyes hadn't been dry since Leo told them. The lair isn't the same without Raphael chasing him; without him sitting at the kitchen table feeding Spike. Spike became reclusive; barely eating his leaf. Mikey held Spike in his lap; his way of keeping his older brother close. "I know Spike. I miss him too. I miss him chasing me cause I pranked him again." Tears fell from his eyes; splashing off of Spike's shell.

Splinter watched his sons mourn the loss of their brother in their own ways. Mikey kept Spike close while Leo and Donnie comforted each other. He walked over to the shelf where he kept the picture of Tang Shen and Miwa. Tears spilled from his eyes as he sent up silent prayers to his beloved wife. "Please Tang Shen, watch over my son and guide him to peace." Splinter turned and headed towards his remaining sons. "My sons; let us not mourn Raphael but celebrate his life. We will discuss burial arrangements later." He embraced his sons. He has once again lost a part of his family. Grief painfully gripped his heart. The small family made their way to the couch.

"I'm sorry Sensei. Donatello said barely above a whisper. "And why is that my son? You have done nothing wrong." Don clenched his fists. "My son, you did everything you could to save you brother. This is something that we all feared would happen one day. I prayed it never would." Splinter tried reassuring his son. "No Sensei, I failed. I should have been able to save him. It was a simple venom. This happened before and I saved him then. Why didn't I see it sooner? All the signs were there. It's all my fault!" Donnie shouted, crying into his hands. "My son, there is something that you must understand. We are ninjas and as ninjas we face danger everyday. And unfortunately that includes death from any source. It is a harsh reality." Donnie choked another sob. "I just can't help but to feel responsible." Leo looked solemnly at his younger brother.

"Donnie, we all feel same. I am the leader and assuring the safety of my brothers is my responsibility. I was there when he was bit. I watched as the venom started coursing through his body. I could do no more than keep Fishface away from him while Mikey kept him awake. If anything; I failed as a leader."

"And what about me? I comforted him as we waited for Donnie to arrive. You didn't see the pained look in his face; didn't watch as he got worse. I couldn't do anything more than hold his hand and keep him awake. I felt useless. As I watched, I remembered the first time this happened and how we nearly lost him them." Mikey sniffed; still holding Spike.

"Yeah and we didn't have the resources then. I feared this would happen so I started keeping antidotes on hand." Don replied. Leo sat in silence, losing the want to even watch Space Heroes. It's not the same without Raphael making fun of the show. Splinter eyes each of his with a pained expression. This day is one he hoped to never have to face. However, such is the risk of allowing his sons to venture topside. As they all comforted each, footsteps echoed down the tunnel as April entered. She was not aware of the recent set of events.

"Hey guys what's up?" When she didn't receive the normal response; she stood puzzled. "Um guys is everything ok?" Donnie couldn't even to look at April for fear of disappointment. April walked in front of the guys. She noticed their tear stained faces. Splinter sat between his sons, tears still ran freely down his face. "Sensei, why is everyone crying and where is Raph?" At the mention of is name, a new cascade of tears fell. Still confused, April didn't know what was going on. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Leonardo stifled another sob before standing.

"April, we recently had a fight with Fishface in which Raphael was bitten on the shoulder and poisoned. Unfortunately, Raph doesn't react well to venom. Donatello gave him an antidote but the venom proved stronger. We lost Raphael last night. I was with him during his final moments." April stood shocked. She was prepared to hear that news. Her knees became jello and buckled. Donnie jumped up to catch her before she fell. "I'm so sorry guys." Don held April as she cried into his shoulder.


	2. Tang Shen

Raphael watched his suffer because of him. He knew the instant Fishface bit him, his battle began. "Why did it have to turn out this way?" He tried punching a wall only to find his fist went straight through it. "This isn't fair. They're beating themselves up over something that's not their fault. Leo's pulling the failed leader act, Donnie the doctor one and Mikey the protector one. But Sensei; he's already lost his family once and now he's experiencing it again. And April, isn't bad enough her father has been kidnapped, now this! I'm sorry guys. I would give anything to come back." Tightness clenched at Raph's chest.

Tang Shen stood a bit back. She watched with great sadness as her husband mourned the loss of yet another family member. She had been thrilled when he took in the turtles and raised them as his own. She was very proud of him but soon grew into worry when he allowed the boys to venture topside. She feared this day might come. In her heart, she always knew that Raphael would be the first she would meet. His action first and jumping into battles usually rewarded him with the worst of the injuries. "Raphael." She slowly made her way over to him. Raph spun at the sound of his name. He looked quizzically at the woman before him until he realized she's the same one as the woman in in his master's photo.

"Your Tang Shen right?"

"Yes my son. I am here because your father has asked me to guide in the afterlife. Howevre, I do sense that there is something that is preventing you moving on. For now, we will remain here; come my son." Confused, Raphael moved closer. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Why are you referring to me as you son?" Tang Shen smiled gently. "It is because I consider you and your brothers as such. The moment my beloved Yoshi, Splinter as you know him, took you in; I consider all of you my children. I have been keeping a watchful eye over all of you. I always had the feeling that you would be the first I would meet. I only hoped that Death would have stayed away a little longer. You are so young. But such is the risk of being a ninja." Raph nodded in agreement. "Yeah I made a silent promise that I will always protect my brothers. I don't mind risking my life but when it comes to my brothers, they will be safe. But now I can't keep that promise." Raphael lowered his head. TangShen wrapped her arms around him. "It will be alright Raphael. There is a way you can still communicate with your brothers. All you have to do is concentrate." He glanced up confused.

"Really?"

"Yes my son. Just think of your brothers and concentrate. You will only to do this for a short time though. Allow me to demonstrate." Tang Shen floated over to Splinter. Splinter slowly released his grip from Don and Mikey when he felt a familiar presence in the room.

"Excuse me my sons while I meditate for a moment." Splinter stated as he headed towards his room.

"Yoshi, I mean Splinter." Splinter spun around. "Tang Shen." He reached out and let his paw grace her hand. "Yes it is me my beloved." Splinter fell to his knees. "Please help me. I have lost my son. I prayed it would be my sons that would be burying me instead. He is too young. Guide him." She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Yoshi. I am here to help in whatever way I can. Please stay strong for your remaining sons and I will take care of Raphael. I have been watching over all of you and couldn't be more proud. You are raising them well." Splinter smiled. "Thank you my beloved."

"One more thing, would you like to see Raphael?" Shocked, Splinter didn't know what to say then slowly shakes his head yes. Tang Shen turned toward Raphael. "Now just think of your father." Raphael did as instructed and became visible to Splinter. Splinter gasped. Raphael no longer appeared pale and sick. His emerald green skin glistened in the light.

"Hi Sensei." Splinter ran forward and embraced his second oldest son. Tang Shen smiled, knowing that even only for a moment, father and son are reunited. "Now listen to Raphael. Do as your mother says and no arguing."

"Yes Sensei." Splinter released his son, closing his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, his late wife and son were gone. "Good luck." Splinter wiped away his remaining tears. Returning to the living room, he found his remaining sons had went about their business.


	3. Raphael and His Brothers

Donatello returned to his lab. Mikey tended to Spike while attempting to play a video game. Leo, well he stood in front of the pinball machine. The bells and whistles still ringing from the last time it was played by his brother. "Raph." He stared at his reflection in the glass. For a brief moment; he glimpsed himself standing next to him playing the game. They were laughing and enjoying themselves during their down time. Leonardo absent-mindedly started playing the game. He watched the ball bounce up and down the game with no emotion.

Raphael sadly watched his brother play his favorite game. His heart ached watching his older brother slip into a deep depression. "How can I convince him that this is not his fault? Maybe if I do what Tang Shen showed me; it might help." Raphael moved closer, out of sight of the others. He stayed right behind Leo. Leo glanced up at the face of the pinball machine. He did a double take. For a moment, he thought he saw his younger brother. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he wasn't seeing things and Raphael is truly standing behind him. A big grin splayed across his face. He was about to call Donnie and Mikey but Raph stopped him.

"Only you can see me right now." Leo frowned. "Leo I want you to know that none of this is your fault." Leo went to open his mouth in protest but Raph put his hand up. "Listen, I know you are the leader and as such you take on the responsibility of all of us at the same time. But you have to realize that you can't take care of all of us at the same time. You did what you had to. You're not a failure. You're a great brother and leader; like Captain Ryan." Raph smiled. Leo's face lit up. "Thanks Raph."

"You're welcome bro, just promise me that you'll keep taking care of Donnie, Mikey and Master Splinter. "

"I promise." Raph hugged his older brother. "And I'll watch over all of you." Leo squeezed Raph one more time until he felt nothing but thin air. Leo smiled, at least now he knows that Raphael is still with them.

Michelangelo sat at the kitchen table with Spike. Spike refused to eat despite Mikey's best efforts. "Please eat Spike. Raph would want you too. I know you're hurting. We are all." Spike turned his head up to Mikey, taking a small bite of the leaf. "There you go." Mikey scratched the top of his head. "Please be safe, wherever you're at Raph."

Raphael solemnly watched Mikey tend to Spike. "I'm sorry Spike." Raphael sat next to the duo. "It should be me taking care of you but I couldn't ask for someone better than Mikey." He gently stroked the top of Spike's head. Spike looked up as if he could feel his master's touch. A small smile crept across his face as he crawled over. Mikey noticed the movement. "Spike do you see something?" Spike glanced back as if to say yes. Curious, Mikey glanced in the same direction; shocked at what he saw.

"Hey Mikey, thanks for taking care of Spike. You're doing a great job." Mikey opened his mouth but no words came out. He tightly wrapped his arms his older brother. "Raph! I miss you bro!"

"I miss you too Mikey. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Mikey cried into Raph's shoulder. "I know you're not really here but it's good to see you. It's not the same Raph. Leo won't watch Space Heroes. Spike's hardly eating. Donnie's locked himself in his lab and Sensei; well he's not himself anymore. It's hard just being the three of us. I'm sorry I let you down." Raphael tightly hugged his youngest brother. "You didn't fail me. You were for me when I needed you. You called Donnie for help and kept me safe until he got there. Please cheer up. Tears don't suit you." Raph wiped away a few of Mikey's tears. "Will you promise me that you will keep smiling and take care of Spike for me?" Mikey smiled. "I will Raph." Mikey hugged his older brother one last time until he felt thin air. He looked down at Spike. "Everthing's gonna be alright Spike." Spike happily chewed on his leaf.

Donatello promptly locked himself in his lab. The lair was too quiet without Raphael's deep voice. He even missed him smacking him on the head. Don rubbed the spot where Raph had last smacked him. "I miss ya Meathead." Don picked up his torch, continuing to work on his latest invention. April sat behind Donatello. She was still absorbing the fact that Raphael is no longer with them. She witnessed Donnie mindlessly tinker with his invention; not quite paying attention to what he was doing. Her heart ached for the Turtles; to lose a family member is hard. "Please be safe Raph; wherever you're at. We miss you." April sent up silent prayers to the heavens.

"Don's taking this hard. I know what's going through his head. He's probably thinking how he failed and he's gonna burn his hand if he doesn't pay attention." Raphael quickly floated over to the worktable and pushed Don's hand away from the intense flame.

"Huh?" Don flinched. "Who touched me?" He looked around but only saw April who hadn't moved. Her eyes went wide, she caught sight of the move and knew only one person was responsible. A small smile spread across her mouth.

"Hey Raph." Don looked at her confused. "Um April, Raph's not here anymore remember." He said with a hint of sadness. The memory still fresh in his mind. "Yes he's here; well not physically but he just saved your hand from a nasty burn." Don spun around only to come face to face with his older brother. "Raph!" He tightly squeezed him. "I'm so sorry! Please say you forgive me!"

"Relax Don, no need to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I had a feeling this would happen. Something told me this time I wasn't gonna survive." Raph confessed. He hadn't told Leo or Mikey that. Don didn't know what to say. His own brother foresaw his death. "I fought but lost. I am the one who should be sorry" Don shook his head. "No I failed. I'm the doctor of the family and I couldn't even save my own brother." Raph went to protest when April got between them. "Guys no one is to blame other than Fishface. Don you did your best and Raph can't help how his body reacts. Unfortunately, these things happen and death is a part of life." The two brothers zipped their lips. April had a point. "Donnie, take care of yerself ok and if ya could also keep Leo from doing anything stupid. I have a feeling that he may. April can I ask that help on that too?"

"Of course Raph." April smiled.

"Raph, stay safe ok and I'll keep Leo in line." The trio hugged until only thin filled the space where Raphael had been. "He's ok Donnie. He's no longer in any pain and looks good."

"Yeah considering last time I saw him he was pale." April wrapped her arms around Don's back. "I'm just sorry I wasn't here to help you guys."

"It's ok April. I just hope Leo doesn't get any stupid ideas."

"Yeah like revenge, seeking revenge won't bring Raph back. It'll just make things worse."


	4. Memories

Leonardo sat in his room. Even though he knows he shouldn't be seeking vengeance; he feels he must. "I just hope the others will forgive me." He pulled out several blueprints for the warehouse. Leo carefully examined every detail, scrutinizing entrance and exit points and escape routes. Outlining his plan, he rolled them back and hid them under his bed. "I'll head out once everyone is asleep." Leo returned to the living room. Donatello emerged a short time later followed by April. They eyed Leo suspiciously.

"Leo please say that you are not going after Fishface. It's not worth it." Leo glared at Don. "And what? Let Fishface get away with killing our brother. Raph is dead because of him. I'm not going to rest until he pays for what he did to our family."

"Seeking revenge won't bring Raph back. Don't do it, Leo please." Don begged.

"I'm going Donatello. I have a plan and you can't stop me."

"Leonardo!" Splinter shouted. Leo cringed at the sound of his voice. "Did I hear correctly that you intend on going after Fishface?"

"Yes Sensei. He is the one that tore apart our family so he must be held responsible." Splinter sighed. "Revenge is not the answer my son. Yes Fishface is responsible but seeking vengeance is not the answer. Doing so will not return Raphael to us. I do not want you risking your life for something that will bring no benefit. Seeking revenge makes you no better than your enemy and what will you do afterwards?" Leonardo stared at his sensei. He did have a point. Raphael won't suddenly appear just because he took out Fishface. But he still has a sense of duty to his family that must be honored.

"I had not thought of that Sensei."

"I know Leonardo; that is why I am advising against such behavior. Although revenge sounds nice now; nothing will come of it afterwards. Let us honor Raphael and enjoy our time together." The unlikeliest of families gathered around in the living room, exchanging memories of their fallen brother.

Mikey chuckled. "Remember the cockroach incident. The look on his face was priceless. Big tough Raph scared of a little bug." A lone slid tear slid down his face. He now regretted teasing his brother about being scared of bugs. Agony ripped his heart in two, he wished for nothing more than to have his tough older brother back. "I wish Raph was still here. Even if there is a slight chance he comes back, I promise I won't tease him about being scared of bugs anymore."

Leo smiled. "I remember not long after I started watching Space Heroes. I caught Raph glancing at the television. He made me swear not to say anything. Of course in his usual manner. He actually watched the whole episode. It was nice, we didn't fight and threaten each other. And we even played Space Heroes afterwards." A few tears escaped his eyes. He would anything to have his brother back; even give up Space Heroes.

Don glanced over to his dry erase board. "I had some calculations on my board. I was having some trouble with one of them. I took a break to get some coffee and when I came back. It was fixed. The only one in the room was Raph. He fixed my equation. It was comic as he tried to explain how this line was backwards over this number. I never realized that he paid at least some attention."

Splinter took in each memory, bringing a smile to his face. "And of you April?" April had been thinking of a memory. "I remember the time when Raph tried to play up Don's abilities as a ninja. He kept going on how he beat the bad guy and outsmarted him. Later we talked about Donnie and how much he cares about me. It was one of the few times I saw the soft side of him. He really is the protector of the family."

"Yes he was. After your first patrol; I was heading back to my room when I witnessed Raphael in the dojo training. He was not aware I was there. I overheard him making a powerful statement." Everyone turned their attention to Splinter. "He made a promise to protect his family at all cost; that he doesn't care about his own life but when it comes to his brothers; he will always keep them from harm. A promise he has kept." Splinter didn't need to finish his statement. The same thought ran through everybody's head. Even in death, Raphael will still find a way to keep his promise. "It is late, time for bed. Try to get some rest everybody. We will discuss things further tomorrow." Everyone nodded and headed off to bed.

Leonardo laid on his bed for several minutes. He listened to the sounds of everyone's door closing. As soon as he heard everyone's soft snores, he made his move. Leonardo gathered his weapons including Raphael's sais and a poisoned tipped arrow. Quietly slipping out in the living room, he glanced at Donnie's door. It was closed and the faint glow of a computer screen shone under the door jam. "Now where is the escape tunnel Raph used to go topside? I know he has one around here somewhere." He searched all along the walls until he found a loose stone. "Ah there you are. No wonder we could never figure out how he got topside." Leo squeezed through the hole, scrapping his shell off the wall. He soon found himself in the main sewer. Leo was impressed Raph fit in the hole considering he is larger and that he found a way topside. "This would explain some of his injuries and his extensive knowledge of the streets." Leo's feet splashed in the sewer water as he raced down the tunnel. Eyeing the manhole cover up ahead, he quietly lifted enough to check his surroundings. Once clear, he quickly made his way across the street and up the nearest fire escape. Leonardo stood on the rooftop; his target in sight. He pulled the sai from his belt ad twirled it. The weapon felt lighter than his katanas but just as deadly. A red ninja mask twirled along with the weapon. "This is for you Raphael." Leo sprinted forward only to sense a presence behind him. He spun but no one was there.

"I thought you were told not to do this Leonardo." His head turned towards the voice.

"I have to Raph; please let me do this, for peace of mind." Leo begged.

"Sensei said no and as strange as this sounds; I agree. Going after Fishface won't bring me back. What's done is done Leo. Although I am honored you have my weapons; it still doesn't change anything. Please go back to the lair and take care of Donnie and Mikey. Think of them; what's gonna happen if you don't come back and what about Master Splinter? I'm already gone, how's he gonna react to losing another son because he couldn't listen. Believe me if positions were switched I may do the same thing. I'm asking as your brother not to do this." Raphael desperately begged Leo to reconsider. He thought for a moment. He hadn't thought of the repercussions if he didn't return. But there is still a part of him that seeks revenge.

"I'm sorry Raph. I'm still doing this. I promise I'll be careful." With that Leo lept away. Raphael watched his stubborn older brother leave. "I better follow to keep his shell safe." Leo made it few roofs over before drawing his katana; sensing a deadly presence behind him


	5. Leo and Karai

"I'm not in the mood Karai. I have something I need to do; raincheck for next time." Karai stood katana drawn. "And's what's more important than fighting me? Also who were you talking to? I don't see anyone." Karai stood ready to attack but Leo didn't take the bait. "Right now my mission is more important than anything else. So let's dance another time." Leo went to leave but Karai stopped him. "Please move Karai." Determination filled his eyes. Karai frowned; knowing she wasn't getting the usual fight out of him. "Fine but only if you tell me who your imaginary friend is." Sadness filled Leo's face. "Raphael."

"Wait what your brother?" Confusion spread across Karai's face. "How are you talking to your brother when he's not here?"

"He is and he isn't. I know he's following me." Karai glanced around confused. "That makes no sense." How can someone be here and not at the same time. Leo moved closer to the edge of the roof. "He's not here physically but as a spirit." Karai stood speechless for several moments. "_Is Leo saying that Raphael is dead?"_ She thought. _"And when? I just saw him the other day. He looked fine."_ Karai's gaze softened. The look on Leo's face was one of grief. She knew he wasn't lying. One doesn't lie about death. And she knows the pain of losing a family member. She knew she had to do something to help.

"Now if you don't mind; I will take my leave."

"Wait!" She called. Leo spun to meet her gaze. She moved closer to him. "Are you saying that your brother is dead?" Karai wasn't completely comfortable asking but she had to know. Leo shifted his eyes to the streets below. "Yes Karai, Raphael is dead." Karai sheathed her weapons. "What happened; if you don't mind my asking?" She held sympathy for the leader. "Fishface, he bit Raph a few days ago and poisoned him. Donnie gave him an antidote; however, it wasn't enough. He died last night after fighting off the side effects. Raphael is allergic to venom and has never reacted well to it. We first knew when we were six and he was bit by a spider. He suffered a severe reaction and almost died. Since then, we keep a close eye on the area we're in." Karai couldn't help but to feel sorry for the Turtles.

"I'll help. I know where Fishface is at." Leo spun shocked. "What? Are you serious?" Leo was surprised. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I know the pain of losing a family member. It's not easy and I want to help."

"How can I trust you won't turn your back on me?" Karai thought for a moment. "Good question. I swear on my mother's grave and she is dead. So will you accept my offer or go it alone." Leo closed his eyes for a moment. "I accept." He extended his hand. Karai shook in agreement. "By the way, nice way of honoring your brother by carrying his weapons. And; haven't you been told that seeking revenge is not really the way to go. It's not all it's cracked up to be. I mean look at Shredder, vendetta this, vendetta that; it gets old."

"I have by everyone but I can't sit by while my brother's killer walks. It's about honor." Karai smiled. "Yeah I guess, just don't go too far. Let's go; Fishface is at the docks." The duo leapt from the rooftops; heading towards the docks.

Hiding behind a set of crates, they spied the entrance point. A window two stories up. Karai motioned for Leo to follow. He threw up a grappling hook; latching it to the ledge. Climbing up, Leo slowly open the window. Making sure the coast was clear, he jumped down, landing behind some crates. He motioned for Karai to follow. "I see him but he's surrounded by several Foot ninja and I see Purple Dragons as well. How do you propose we get around them?" Karai glanced up at the lights. "The lights are too high to knock out. Do you have any smoke bombs?"

"Yeah why?"

"I have an idea but we'll have to move fast. Throw a couple of smoke bombs and in the confusion we'll take out the ninjas and the Purple Dragons. Then you can go after Fishface." Leo nodded. "You really are going to go against the Foot to help me." A grim expression spread across her face.

"Yes now let's go." Leo threw several smoke bombs. The Foot and Purple Dragons scatter in the thick smoke. Karai and Leo leapt from the shadows and began knocking out several opponents. Karai kicked away some Foot ninjas as they advanced while Leo took on the Purple Dragons.

Raphael watched from his vantage point. He was just as shocked that Karai decided to help without any ulterior motives. He kept a close eye to make sure that neither were hurt. He wasn't sure the numbers they were facing but if it's like anything they already faced then it's numerous. A glint of silver caught his eye. A Foot ninja snuck up behind Karai. "She maybe the enemy but she's helping Leo." Raph rushed forward; pushing Karai to the ground away oncoming blade.

"Karai!" Leo shouted. He watched helplessly as the blade neared her only for her to be knocked away at the last minute. Leonardo smiled. "Thanks Raph." Raph gave his brother a thumbs up.

Karai glanced around. She felt a presence but didn't see anyone around. She saw the strike coming too late to react. Shrugging her shoulders, she stood and charged back in the fray. Deflecting another blow, she flipped over the ninjas. Sweeping her leg out in low kick, several ninjas fell. She; yet again, failed to notice another ninja sneaking up behind her.

"Geez Karai, ya trying to get yerself killed. Pay attention! I know ya helping Leo but it's not gonna do him any good if ya get yerself killed in the process." Karai spun at the sound of the voice. It sounded jus liket Raphael's deep Brooklyn accent. But didn't Leo say that he's dead. Her eyes went wide. "Raph? But I thought Leo said you're gone?" Raph deflected another blow. "I am. I just found a way to help from beyond. Shell shocked as I am that yer helping; I ain't gonna let ya get hurt. Later ya can tell me why but right now let's Leo needs an extra hand." Karai nodded; both flipping over several ninjas. Karai kicked a few more out cold while Raphael made his way over to his older brother.

"I thought I told ya not to do this Leonardo and why is Karai helping?" Leo swiped sideways. "You did but I'm pulling the Raph act and not listening to orders. And she wants to help but I am keeping an eye on her." Leo knocked out the last of ninjas.

"Well that was fun." Karai sheathed her katana. She strode over to where the two brothers stood. Raph carefully eyed her. "Are you really helping or is this a trick?"

"No trick, Leo told me what happened. I know the pain of losing a family member. As a one-time thing I decided to help." Raph frowned, still not liking the idea. "Fine but any tricks and I'll personally kick yer ass or just haunt yer dreams." Raphael smirked. Karai chuckled. "Um Raph can you do me a favor and say hi to my mom for me?" He raised his eye. "Um yeah sure. Just make sure that Leo doesn't get himself killed. Don't wanna have ta explain why he's being the hot head. That's my job." Leo smiled then turned to Karai. "Let's go before Fishface gets too far." Raph watched them leave. Still none too thrilled but couldn't blame his older brother. "Just be careful Leo." With that, he vanished.

Leo and Karai trailed Fishface outside the building to the open street. "He went that way." Leo signaled for Karai to follow. They rounded the corner. He motioned for her to go behind while he went to the left. Leo jumped into the air; kicking Fishface to the pavement. "That's for my brother." Leo stood poised, sais ready to attack. "Oh, it's the Turtle; tell me where is Raphael tonight? I would love to take his life along with yours." Leo growled.

"Sorry but this fight is between you and me." Leo lunged as did Fishface. He kicked high as Leonardo slid under avoiding the strike. Leo sliced from behind, nicking Fishface's arm. He watched the trickle of blood. "You will pay for that Turtle." He jumped high, kicking Leo across the ground. He skidded several feet until he came to rest against some crates. Leo wiped the dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth. His eyes glazing with anger; he lunged. As Fishface went to kick, Leo caught his leg in the prongs of the sai and flipped him over. "Now I see why Raph likes these." Leo stood poised, a sai in each hand.

Karai watched from the shadows. She wanted to help but felt this should be Leo's fight and will only get involved if the fight takes a turn against him. Even to her; it felt weird there are only three brothers now. Although she enjoyed her duels with Leonardo, a battle with Raphael always proved challenging. His movements were not always as predictable and concise yet flowed. She admired the way he protected his brothers; especially Leonardo from her. Even she was missing the hot headed ninja.

Leonardo back flipped away from his opponent. Sweat trickled down his brow and the back of his neck. He aimed the sais directly at Fishface. "Let's finish this." They both rushed forward; just missing each other. Fishface kicked at Leo to which he caught in the prongs of sai and pinned his leg to the ground. Losing his balance, Fishface fell giving Leo the chance to pin his other leg.


	6. Antidote

Pulling out the poison tipped arrow; he plunged it into Fishface's arm. "Now my brother can rest in peace no thanks to you." Fishface struggled to it up but failed. Realization hit him.

"At least I was able to take one you Turtles down. I shall see him in Hell." Leo watched as Fishface took his final breath. "It's done." Karai jumped down from the nearby rooftop.

"Yes, although it doesn't bring my brother back. I do have some closure at least. Thank you Karai. I just hope you won't get into too much trouble with Shredder for this." Karai shrugged her shoulders. "I'll think of something, don't worry about me." Leo sheathed the sais; turning to leave. "Well I guess I should head home and face the scolding of a lifetime from Sensei." Karai gave a sideways glance. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small vial. She had been in the main room when Fishface boasted about biting the one of the Turtles. She didn't know at the time but she grabbed a vial of antidote. She never imagined that she would be hearing about the death of one of the Turtle brothers.

"Leo wait!" He turned around. "Here take this; it's antidote for the venom. I have a feeling that it may just work." She tossed him the small vial. He caught it, tucking it inside his belt. "Thanks, see ya around." With that, he disappeared into the shadows. Karai watched him leave, her heart heavy. She wasn't sure why Raphael's death is affecting her so much. A few stray tears ran down her face.

Leonardo returned to the lair a few hours later. He quietly made his way through darkened living room. Before he made it; bright light filled the living room. Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo stood in the center of the room.

"I see that have disobeyed me Leonardo. I am disappointed that you went against my advice for such actions. What would have happened had you not returned? We didn't know where you were at." Leonardo bowed.

"Please forgive me Sensei but I did not feel at peace knowing the one responsible was still walking when our brother cannot. I know going after Fishface would not bring Raphael back but I still felt a sense of duty of restoring honor to our family." Splinter placed a comforting hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "I know my son. After Saki took everything from me; I wanted nothing more than revenge. But I knew revenge wouldn't solve anything."

"Yes Sensei. I did have some help though." Leo gulped. He wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to tell them Karai helped. Splinter; on the other hand, became intrigued. "Oh and who helped you my son?"

"Karai. I ran into her on the way to the warehouse. She offered help after I briefly told her what happened." Splinter frowned. "You must be careful in placing trust with the enemy and giving out too much information."

"I know Sensei. I only gave the basics of what happened. She was sincere and held true to her word." Splinter stepped forward. "I am just glad that have returned safely to us. Please have Donatello examine your injuries." Splinter squeezed his son's shoulder before returning to the dojo.

"One more thing Sensei. Karai gave me this." He pulled out the small vial. Splinter took the bottle and examined the liquid inside. "What is this my son?"

"It's anti venom; created from Fishface. She said that she has a feeling that it may work but I don't see how it can now." Leo sighed.

"Donatello, after you are done with Leonardo; I want you thoroughly examine this liquid." Splinter handed the vial to him. Donnie motioned for Leo follow him into his lab. Mikey swallowed hard.

"Sensei, what if that stuff can really help Raph? You know maybe he is in a deep sleep or something." Splinter embraced his youngest son. "I wish it could work in that way Michelangelo. But your brother is lost to us yet we will always keep him in our hearts, always."

In the lab, Donnie started examining Leo's various injuries when he stopped him. "I want you to test this liquid first. It's a long shot but may work." Don set the vial down on the table. "I want to look at you first. The vial's not going anywhere. I hate to burst your bubble but Raphael is gone and not coming back. It's too late Leo; there's no bringing back the dead." Tears streamed down his face. "Donnie, it's not gonna hurt to try is it?" He thought for a moment. Leo had a point. "Alright Leo; let me test this first. I still have a sample of venom to match it to." Don placed a sample of the anti-venom in the centrifuge. He waited anxiously for the results while checking Leo. "I don't see anything major. Just some cuts and bruising. You're gonna have a nice one where Fishface kicked you. I guess it was a good thing that Karai was there. So what all did she do?"

"Like I said, she helped. We fought off several Foot ninjas then I took out Fishface." He failed to mention just how he did so.

"Wait what? She fought her own ninjas." Don exclaimed. "Yeah I was surprised as well. " Donnie finished wrapping the last of the injuries. "There done." Just then, the centrifuge beeped. Donatello didn't move. Part of him wanted it to be an exact match yet the rationale side of him said otherwise. "Don?" Don jumped at Leo's touch. "Oh yeah, the results." He painstakingly made his way over to the machine; nearly dropping the long piece of paper. Leo picked it up, unable to decipher the codes.

"What does it say?"

"It's a match." He whispered. Leo looked at him. "It's a complete match Leo. This is the correct antidote." Donnie stared at his lab door. He knows what lies beyond. In the back of his mind, he thought of all the possibilities. Could they really revive their brother? "It's a long shot, a very long shot but it can't hurt to try." He filled the syringe and carefully carried into Raphael's room. Don stopped at the threshold; his heart rapidly beating. A lump formed in his throat. Would this really work? Leo watched his immediate younger brother grapple with the decision. Neither really wanted to enter the room. Leo, especially, since it was the last place he saw his brother alive. He still imagined he would see Raphael walk out and say that everything has been a dream.

"Donnie," He gently nudged him.

"I…I don't know if I can do this." Don trembled. "It's ok. I'm right here." Leo gently took hold of his brother's arm while opening the door. The room remained deathly quiet. Raphael lay on his bed. His skin dulled, losing it brilliant emerald green glow. His mouth slack and eyes closed. Donatello's breath hitched in his throat. He slowly made his way over to Raphael's still form. "Well; here goes nothing." He slowly injected the liquid. Glancing up, he swore he saw Raphael's chest quickly rise and fall. He waited for several intense moments but nothing happened. His face fell. Leo glanced at Donnie with curiosity. "I thought I saw him breathe; must've been my imagination."

"We all want the same Donnie. I'll stay in here for the night. If this works, I want to be here when he wakes." Leo didn't need to say anymore. Donnie knew what he was referencing.

"Not be negative but don't expect any change."

Leo sat in a nearby chair. He heard the soft click of the door shut behind him. Once alone, he grabbed Raphael's hand. "Please little brother, come back to us. We are falling apart without you." Leo didn't bother to wipe away his tears that stained the sheets.

Donatello stood just outside the door listening to Leo's pleas. He sent up the same prayer. April walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stood for several moments; letting their tears mingle. "I'm here Donnie."

"Thanks April. I do hope this works. The antidote was a match. For a moment I thought I saw Raphael breathe when I injected the serum. It was just my imagination though." Defeated resonated in his voice. April's heart sank; she really wanted this to work for them. Donnie slid down the door while April rested her head against his shoulder and they waited. Only time will tell.

Mikey sat on the couch with Spike on his lap. "I hope this works Spike. I miss Raph." Spike turned his head upwards. Small tears fell from his eyes. Nothing was on the lair; silence filled the air. Mikey didn't even the energy to play any video games. "Please come back bro. I promise I won't play any more tricks on you."

Raphael solemnly watched each of his brothers and April's reactions. He was still surprised that Karai helped but that didn't matter now. Even he wondered if the antidote will work. "Please forgive me guys. I can't come back."


	7. Leo's Vigil

"Quite the contrary Raphael; you can." Surprised, Raphael spun to meet Tang Shen behind him. "How? I'm dead. I thought the dead can't come back." Tang Shen placed her hand on his shoulder. "That would be true if you are truly gone. However; you have been in a state of suspended animation. Your body shut itself down just enough to maintain vital functions yet you appeared dead to others. The antidote Donatello gave you is slowing reviving your body. You should wake in a few hours." Raphael smiled. He was happy that he would soon be with his brothers and sensei again. "Thank you."

"You are welcome my son and give my regards to your father. He has an excellent job in raising all of you." She kissed him gently on the top of the head as he vanished. Slowly, warmth returned to his body as his chest rose and fell with each breath. The paleness faded replaced with a healthy glow to his emerald green skin. Raphael sharply inhaled, filling his lungs with air. The first thing he felt is Leo's strong and solid grip on his hand. He smiled at the protective gesture of older brother.

Leonardo woke a few hours later to the steady rhythm of breathing. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing at his brother. He quickly averted his gaze, not noticing the rise and fall of Raphael's chest. He put his head back down on his bed. "I'm sorry Raph. Donnie was right." Tears spilled from his blue eyes. Never again would he see Raph's green eyes. He gripped Raphael's hand harder almost expecting a return of the gesture. He jumped when he felt a gentle squeeze back. Not believing it at first, he raised his head. Taking his other hand; he placed on Raph's chest and waited. Then he felt it, a faint heartbeat. A huge grin spread across his face. His hand rose and fell with the steady breathing. He couldn't hold himself back any longer as he tightly embraced his brother.

Raphael shifted under the sudden weight. "Ugh, a little too tight bro." Leo pulled back and stared into his brother's green eyes. Eyes he thought he would never see again. "I thought I was never gonna see you! Please never do that again!" Raphael tried to push himself up but found himself still too weak. Leo gently touched his shoulder. , his eyes brimming with tears. "Don't sit up just yet. You need to rest. It's good to have you back bro. It wasn't the same without you. Mikey took care of Spike. He stopped eating." Guilt built up in Raph's chest.

"What else Leo?" Leo pulled up a chair. Donnie completely blamed himself, Sensei practically shut down, April's been crying and I…I failed you."

"You didn't fail me. You kept everyone together and Donnie's not to blame. I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I didn't say anything."

"No Raph, the only to blame was Fishface; but that's been taken care. Let me go get the others." Leo started heading towards the door.

"Yeah I know and ya were told not, a few times." Leo froze. He didn't think Raph would remember any of that. Leo nervously laughed. "Hehe, you remember."

"Yeah and ya used my weapons and what's more surprising is that Karai helped." Leo turned. "She did and it was a nice change for once fighting on the same side. I got reamed at by Sensei when I got back but I did what I had to do for honor."

"Ya could've been hurt or worse cause if I saw you on the other side; I would've kicked yer shell." Leo laughed. "That's the Raph I know. You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same." Raphael met Leonardo's gaze. "Maybe but that's expected of me not you."

"Yeah I guess."

"One more thing Leo, can I have my weapons back? As cool as they look on you, they're mine." Leo grinned handing the sais back over. "Hey Leo, why did Karai help? It's been bugging me."

"She said that she knows the pain of losing a family member. I guess she felt remorse. She gave me a vial of antidote that turned out to be an exact match. After Donnie tested it, he gave it to you." Raphael was shocked.

"Never knew Karai to have a heart." He chuckled. Leo embraced Raph. "Alright Meathead, let's share our surprise." He helped Raphael out of the bed. Placing his arm over his shoulder; Raphael shifted his legs over the edge of the bed. With Leo's help, he stood. His knees wobbly at first, it took several moments to regain his composure. "You ok Raph? Wanna sit back down for a minute?" Raph shook his head. He wanted to see the rest of his family. "Take it easy and if you need to rest a minute let me know." The duo slowly made their way across the bedroom. "Here hold my arm for a moment." Leo slid Raph's arm off. He held tightly to Leo's arm; his legs still weak. Leo slowly opened the door so that only he was visible.

Everyone in the living room turned their attention when the heard the creak of the door opening. Donnie glanced up at Leo, his eyes full of questions. Did it work? Is Raph alive or are they burying a brother? Donnie's heart skipped a beat then sank when he only saw Leo. Mikey's eyes welled again. "Leo we tried. I'm sorry." Leo's gaze fell to the floor. "Yeah, we tried and it…"


End file.
